


Slightly Singed But Still Beautiful

by Oragami



Series: Broken, Chained and Clinging to Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was happy Henry didn't want to use this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Singed But Still Beautiful

Sam sat there, a feather in his lap.

It was slightly singed at the edges, but that didn’t distract from the beauty of it. It was gold, small bits of brown and yellow mixed in. 

He was thankful that Henry hadn’t chosen this particular feather for his spell. He didn’t know what he would have done if he did.

Sams thoughts drifted to the angel who used to own it. The smiles that used to cross his face, the laughs that filled Sam with so much happiness. He could still remember their last time together, clear as day. It had all been close hugs, sweet kisses and hands clinging to every part of the other persons body. Sam knew what was going to happen, and he did his best to stop Gabriel from going.

“Got to kiddo. Otherwise, who’s going to stop the apocalypse?” Gabriel said before vanishing from the room.

The next time Sam saw him, he was telling them to get Kali out of the room. A quick glance, a whispered “I love you.”, and that was the last time he saw Gabriel alive.

He damn near forced Dean to go back later, see if there was anything of Gabriel left. The only thing?

A single feather, from the wings of the archangel he loved so much, and would have died for if Gabriel hadn’t done it for him first.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here --->http://squirrellystiles.tumblr.com/post/42642825890/another-mini-ficlet-while-ive-had-a-few-to-drink


End file.
